Calendar
by Airway Static
Summary: One year.


**January**

It was cold, _really_ cold, both their breaths condensing in the air. Daiki had nearly slipped and fallen (and probably would have broken an arm too) when Tetsu's sneeze shook the ladder and Tetsu himself could barely drag himself up onto the roof even though this thing had been his idea. Speaking of his partner, he also refused to share the blankets, leaving Daiki to freeze his ass off in the gray light with only a lump for company.

But when Tetsu's fingers (still ice cold, even though he'd been huddling in his little cocoon of warmth for a solid ten minutes, _geez_) creep out to entwine with Daiki's, just as the first rays of light also peek out above the horizon, he figures it might have been worth it - a bit. Tetsu's smiling and their palms are warm, pressed together and laying between them and okay, so maybe Daiki wouldn't mind doing this again.

(As long as he got the blankets next time.)

**February**

Their first Valentines they had attempted (really) to act like a normal couple. That turned out about as well as Tetsuya could have expected, which was not very much. He and Daiki were both in a huff after arguing back and forth about why it was necessary that he wear a tie and then he'd caught Daiki trying to leave still sporting his regular sneakers, prompting another round of scolding. ("But they're _comfortable_!") The restaurant had been crowded, filled with couples, including the pair that sat across from them that didn't seem to realize that the tablecloths were not, in fact, long enough to hide the game of footsie they were playing with each other. Tetsuya had forgotten Daiki's present at home and Daiki his wallet, along with their coupon and most of his hope for this doomed date.

The second time around was better; Tetsuya could already see it becoming a tradition. It was a fifteen minute shopping spree (price cap to be decided on at the time) through the nearest novelty store, complete with furtive sneaking through the aisles and mad dashes when the other was seen to be approaching. (Quite obviously, Tetsuya had the advantage in this little game of theirs.) They'd meet back up outside and present their gifts to each other on the spot. Daiki had received a rather vintage looking lamp and a nice collection of mystery stories, complete with fake pipe (it blew bubbles). Tetsuya got something that looked like it couldn't quite decide whether it wanted to be a decoration or actually useful, a hat and a ceramic frog that seemed mysteriously familiar.

Maybe not quite up to the romantic standards of their friends but it worked for them - and the giggly sex they had afterwards became a constant plus.

**March**

Daiki swore that he was never going anywhere near Satsuki's house in March again. Who knew her younger cousin would be visiting? And who knew the little brat would take to Tetsu just as much as her "big sis" Satsuki had?!

"Dai-chan, don't hurt yourself, okay? If it's too hard we can just wait for my dad," Satsuki called over. She set down a drink on the table. The brat and Tetsu were probably still in the next room over, playing house.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "It's just one doll stand. I can handle it." He'd never had to set up a Girls' Day display before but it couldn't be _that_ hard.

"Well," Satsuki hesitated at the doorway but kept moving after Daiki waved her on. "If you're sure," she called back over her shoulder, pointedly ignoring the muttered curses that followed her out.

Daiki was never going over to Satsuki's during March again.

**April**

Tetsuya had been told he had quite the evil sense of humor before but at the moment, he was convinced that Takao had him beat. As the two outlined their plans for the first, he had to wonder whether Midorima would speak to either of them again. He wasn't as worried about Daiki - he would laugh it off after a while, or at least feel better after hearing what he could have gone through (and what Midorima had).

"Don't forget to do the pose here, Tecchan." Takao pointed and Tetsuya leaned in closer, the two of them huddling over the diagram.

Shooting back a quiet, "Roger," Tetsuya really believed: Takao was actually a bit of a genius. Teaming up with him? No regrets, although their respective boyfriends would probably be left with quite a few once the second of April rolled around.

**May**

Surprisingly, it's Tetsu who's least inclined to move around during the holidays. Out of the two of them, he stays in bed the longest, although Daiki still sleeps the latest. By the time the middle of Golden Week rolls around (day four of Tetsu staying over at Daiki's) he's already gotten used to the sight of Tetsu staring at him when he first opens his eyes.

"'hat are you doin'...?" Daiki reached up to catch hold of the fingers that had been lazily threading through his hair, brought them forward for a good morning kiss to each tip.

Tetsu's voice is soft and blurred with drowsiness even though he'd probably been up for a good hour already. "Nothing much. Feeling a little hungry."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of hint?"

"Yes. Breakfast in bed would be nice." And he's not even joking. Well, Daiki isn't going to complain, he never does. Tetsu eats little enough anyway, he's always glad to oblige when he asks for food. Literally rolling out of bed, Daiki catches himself on the floor before standing, managing to turn the movement into a stretch at the same time.

"Just don't get crumbs on the bed again, got it?" Leaving Tetsu still sprawled under the covers, Daiki pads out of the room in search of whatever pancake mix he was (reasonably sure) still remained.

**June**

Tetsuya had caught him at it once, on one of the rare occasions he was late meeting up with Daiki. They'd agreed to an afternoon spent on the courts and although the sudden downpour put a damper on those plans, they both figured they could still grab something to eat together, maybe rent a movie to watch instead. Besides ruining their plans for the afternoon though, the rain had also succeeded in keeping Tetsuya at home, searching for an umbrella.

Ten minutes past the meeting time, he rounded the corner expecting a scolding, only to find that Daiki had apparently found something to preoccupy himself with. Making his way down the nearly empty street, he was systematically stomping through the puddles that had already formed. Tetsuya waited for him as he retraced the path back up towards the corner - that is, through each and every puddle, including the new ones.

Before Daiki could blush and stutter out a half-hearted explanation Tetsuya took his hand, twining their fingers together, tightly, so Daiki couldn't pull away. Smiling up at him, Tetsuya positioned the both of them before the biggest puddle he could find. And jumped.

**July**

There were probably several things wrong with making out with one's boyfriend over the counter in a convenience store but Daiki didn't much care to pay attention to them. Any thoughts about good employee conduct were lost in the wet brush of Tetsu's tongue over his lips, the heat his fingers left behind as they trailed across his skin, despite the air conditioning. The hand that had been keeping the back of Tetsu's head close slipped down to dip below his collar, spread a palm flat between his shoulder blades while Tetsu tried to lessen the gap between them even more.

The jangle of the bells hung over the store's door was lost in the quiet huff of their breaths intermingling, the whisper of both their shirts riding up as they strained to reach each other over the countertop. The outraged gasp, however, was quite audible, along with the slap of the woman's hand over her kid's eyes. Daiki's eyes slid over to glare at the customers as Tetsu hurried to smooth down his clothes, fix his hair where Daiki had mussed it earlier. At least there wasn't a hickey this time. Beating a hasty retreat to the back room (never mind that he wasn't actually an employee), Tetsu left Daiki to deal with the customers before flipping the sign to "closed" and going to join him.

He was totally getting fired for this, but that was another thing he didn't care about. He hated his boss and it was only a summer job anyway.

**August**

"You're asking me to help?"

"What? I can't?"

Reclining on the bed, Tetsuya stared as Daiki tapped away at his laptop, sitting at his desk. "There's nothing wrong with it. I remember that even when Akashi-kun made us promise to finish our summer assignments before school started, you had Momoi-san help you anyway. I was just wondering whether your captain hadn't done the same thing."

Clicking his tongue, Daiki reached for the dictionary. "That bastard said we couldn't get help from anyone in school. Even Akashi said that it was just the starting members who couldn't help each other!"

"I see. So as long as I help you out it won't count?" Daiki nodded. "I don't mind," Tetsuya said. "And this way Momoi-san gets a break as well."

Daiki laughed. "Nah, last I heard, she got roped into helping Kise with his work." He tossed a couple of papers Tetsuya's way to check for errors.

"I'm surprised she agreed to that. Also, you did half this sheet wrong," Tetsuya pointed out, striding over to the desk to point out the section he was talking about. Daiki had never been very good at reading directions.

His frustrated expression melted into amusement as he replied, "She didn't seem to mind that much. I think they're facial buddies or something."

Pausing for a moment to digest that fact, Tetsuya couldn't reply in time before he was faced with another stack of Daiki's neglected summer homework.

**September**

Tetsu shot him a look over his glass of iced tea but otherwise didn't comment when Daiki burst out laughing and nearly fell off the bed. "Oh my god, Tetsu," he chokes out. "You have got to listen to this description!"

Glancing at the magazine clutched in one of Daiki's flailing hands, Tetsu probably didn't have time to see more than the illustration before he said, "I thought you weren't interested in anime?"

"Well, this one's about basketball," Daiki replied by way of explanation. "It's not accurate _at all_, but it's hilarious! Look at these guys!" Brandishing the magazine, he waits for Tetsu to take in the illustration on the page.

"They're certainly...colorful."

"They're a fucking rainbow! I can't get over that _hair_," Daiki can't help but pound the carpet in his mirth. Tetsu looks like he wants to say something about disturbing the neighbors but Daiki keeps speaking. "And what's with this guy's eyebrows?! They look kind of familiar, don't tell me it's really possible for someone to look like this?" When he calms down a bit he flips the page to the character profiles and cracks up once more. "Oh shit, Tetsu my stomach hurts. Look at this asshole! Going on about talent and all that, _fuck_ I'm dying."

Tetsu mutters something that sounds like, "No, I don't think you have any right to be saying that," but Daiki can't hear him clearly, too busy trying to regain his breath.

**October**

Naturally, Daiki didn't handle Halloween well. Tetsuya is tempted to leave him and Kagami-kun to cope together and go trick-or-treating with the rest of Seirin but the thought of leaving the two of them alone with nothing but the old school horror movies on television does fill him with some guilt. Instead, he's managed to fob Kagami-kun off to Himuro, who happened to be visiting, and has dutifully agreed to spending the night with Daiki.

"Hey Tetsu, what's the answer to this one?"

"Sardines, I believe."

He's agreed to spending the night with Daiki watching recorded episodes of old trivia shows. Daiki's shouting at the TV fit in surprisingly well with the occasional screams that echoed from the haunted house the people down the street set up.

It was already midnight and Tetsuya was starting to doze off when Daiki whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for staying." It's accompanied by a soft squeeze of his hand.

He's pretty sure Daiki thought he was asleep - wouldn't have been able to bring himself to say it if not - and to save his pride, Tetsuya really does pretend to wake up. Getting up from the couch and stretching, he turns to shoot Daiki a softer smile than necessary. "I'll make some popcorn, shall I?"

**November**

It wasn't like he hadn't _noticed_ Tetsu shivering. His nose was almost as red as Kagami's hair! So he could _stop glaring_ like that, thanks very much. Honestly, it was one thing to walk home with Kagami, it was another to do it when everyone was cold, a bit cranky and Tetsu was shivering between them.

It shouldn't have been that difficult a suggestion to make. Daiki's scarf was long enough, Tetsu had forgotten his own at home, so why didn't they share? It wasn't that hard. He just had to suggest...just had to find the right moment to offer... (Granted, that moment may have come and left the moment they had met up at Seirin's gates and Tetsu had remarked on the weather.)

With Kagami spurring him on with a glare over his boyfriend's head, Daiki decided to just screw it. Unwrapping the scarf from around his neck, he placed it around Tetsu's instead. Before the other could protest, he wrapped it once around Tetsu and took the rest for himself. As far as Daiki could tell, Tetsu seemed pleased with the idea of sharing, enough to link their fingers and start swinging their arms lightly in time to their steps.

Somewhere in the background, Kagami made vague choking noises.

**December**

Tetsuya's eyes flutter, crack open to see if he can steal a glance at the clock next to the bed without leaving Daiki's arms. It's no good, but the general darkness of the room is enough to tell him that it is far too indecent an hour to even be thinking of getting up, Christmas day or no. Next to him, Daiki's breath is slow and peaceful, Tetsuya's place in his arms warm and secure.

It was going to be a busy day. Not just Momoi-san and Kagami-kun but it seemed like everyone was planning on spending Christmas together. Seirin was throwing a party at Kagami-kun's apartment, which some of Touou had apparently invited themselves to. A few of the Kaijou members were sure to stop by and Takao had promised to drag Midorima-kun along as well. They'll have to get up and get ready to leave soon but for now, for a few more hours, Tetsuya was content to stay exactly where he was.

Tetsuya leaned in and brushed a kiss over both of Daiki's cheeks, his closed eyes. Snuggling closer to the body next to him, Tetsuya relaxed and sunk back into sleep.


End file.
